


Seeing You in my Future

by Boku_no_Zero



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Divination, F/M, Harry Potter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boku_no_Zero/pseuds/Boku_no_Zero
Summary: My 2020 Kacchako Secret Santa submission!! :-) this was such a fun project to be involved in, I’m so excited to see everyone‘s work!! one of the main requests I got from my secret Santa was a Harry Potter AU piece, and I really love divination and kind of went a little ham with I maybe lol :,) also any opportunity to snatch Harry Potter content and make a fan creation with it so we don’t give support to jk rowling is where it’s at ;)))the idea that came to me is both Bakugou and Uraraka SUCK at divination and need after class tutoring. While practicing they end up accidentally peering into their futures where they see none other than each other! I really hope my secret Santa likes this piece (and it isn’t too silly and dramatic lol), and I hope everyone else enjoys it too! Happy Holidays to all of you who celebrate! :-) <3
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35
Collections: Kacchako Secret Santa 2020





	Seeing You in my Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dolbari (hajimi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajimi/gifts).



Kacchako Secret Santa work Harry Potter AU edition! :-)


End file.
